


One

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	One

**Title:** One  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** DBSK, Junho  
**Pairing:** HoSu  
**Length: ~** 1,216  
**Warning:** PG-13  
**A/N:** I want to watch the World Cup. 1more exam to go. ^^ I'm planning on writing smut for this...probably later on, but for now, it feels complete to me.

“It’s okay Yunho-hyung” Junsu looked at the elder with determined eyes “I’m, I can’t stay innocent forever” the shorter man wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, pressing his very naked body as close as he can to the leader’s body “Take me, hyung”

Jung Yunho never could resist a tempt from the smiling man before him. Especially not ones where he thought he could only dream about.

“Lay your love on me~” Junsu sings cutely to the tune of ‘One’, expression brightening with Yunho’s smile.

.

.

.

Yunho sits idly on the bed and his hand automatically goes to softly caress the other’s cheeks, his fingers running over smooth skin, over the many love bites that marred the other’s neck, the crescent shaped bruises on Junsu’s thighs and hips. Yunho wonders why, how, what he was thinking when he took away the other’s innocence. He wonders what made him taint his pure baby so.

DBSK’s leader watches the other stir in his sleep. Yunho lightly taps his chin. He just had the most exhilarating experience and here he was, already contemplating, scolding himself, regretting. It’s not the time.

\--

Yunho watches as Junsu slowly becomes a man. He admits it hurts.

“Yunho-hyung, I’m going to become a man” Junsu tells his leader, albeit surprised when the other grabs him forcefully and pulls him into the warm chest, into a warm and tight hug.

Junsu looks up queerly “hyung?”

Yunho holds the other tightly, wondering how Junsu can be so naive and innocent even though he was just dancing to Mirotic as though he had lived his whole life spelling out the meaning of sexy.

\--

“Junsu-ah, are you sure?” Yunho asks, looking seriously into the other’s eyes.

“I’m sure, hyung” Junsu bites his lips, Yunho still holding firmly onto the Junsu’s hands.

Yunho wonders if without his lead, wonders if Junsu will revert back to the innocent and pure boy he was.

Junsu wants to show Yunho-hyung, he wants to show the world, he’ll do fine, solo or not.

Yunho curses SM in his head as Junsu leans up for a kiss. There was no way he could forget that it was him who brought Junsu into this adult world of intimacy.

“It’s not like we won’t ever see each other again” Yunho speaks, reassuring himself, his fingers caressing Junsu’s lips, his other hand holding onto the other tightly

“Just...not every day”

Junsu did not want to know the meaning of Yunho-deprived.

Junsu does not tell Yunho he’ll miss him. He does not tell Yunho to hold onto his hands a little longer. He doesn’t want him to worry. “I’m going to be fine, hyung” He was going to go solo.

\--

“What’s up, hyung?” Junsu asks into the phone, a little breathless as he hurriedly takes a gulp of water with a smile, indicating with a hand to his driver that it was okay to drive.

“I just saw your live Intoxication performance on TV” Yunho replies, albeit forlorn. Junsu can only guess what the other is thinking.

“You don’t like it?” Junsu asks, wiping sweat from his brow, his tone worried.

“That’s not it. I really liked it, honest” Yunho utters truthfully, shaking his head even though he knows the other can’t see him “I just kind of, the image...” and the older man trails on, not knowing how to say what he wants with words.

Junsu laughs “I can’t just be a boy forever, Yunho-hyung” Junsu twiddles with his hair a little “I can’t be naive, pure and innocent forever”

“You are” Yunho firmly states “It’s just, it was a little strange I suppose, to see someone like you, someone so delicate and innocent with such a song on stage.”

The younger man bites his lips “It’s different for me too...I want to be on stage with the five of us again” Junsu tries to hold back his tears as he thinks of the fond memories “I want to go to the,” and he stutters over his own words “see the world cup together, all five of us”

“Su? Are you crying?” Yunho asks, alarmed “I’ll come over right now!”

“Yah! Hyung!” Junsu speaks, shocked, his voice dripping with tears “I’m okay!” _I’m a big boy now, I’m an adult_ “Plus, hyung, you’re not even in the country” _I miss you so much_

\--

Junsu drops his chopsticks during breakfast as he stares at himself on television. A photo of him crying on that night he was on the phone with Yunho-hyung. Junsu read the caption on the television;

_XIAH JUNSU caught crying on the phone as he steps out of his car._

Sighing, Junsu turned the TV off, already worrying over the paparazzi that was going to storm his place and then stalk him. Most of them probably hoping he’ll say something about a secret girlfriend or something along those lines. Junsu scoffed. He needed to quickly think of an answer before it got too late.

Before he could even think of a proper answer, his phone rang. A phone call from Junho. Junsu picks up “Good Morning?”

“Yah! Su! Did that bastard Yunho make you cry again?”

Junsu winces at the vengeance in his twin brother’s tone “No, you’re misunderstanding, Yunho-hyung is still very nice to me”

“Uh-huh” Junho’s voice was deep, and rather sceptic.

“It’s true, hyung! I just got caught up in some old memories” Junsu claimed, distraught.

“Well then, call me if he does do something, I’ll make sure he’s seeing the world with his brain.”

Junsu sighed as his brother hung up, but was not given a moment of peace as his phone vibrated again, this time with text messages.

_Yoochun: Junsu-ah! Did Leader’s love confession give you tears again?_

_Jaejoong: Junsu, tell me when we’re going to go put some sense in Yunho._

_Changmin: Hyung, don’t cry, I’m sure whatever it was Yunho-hyung said, he said it when he was lacking the capacity to think._

Junsu couldn’t help but smile wryly at their different interpretations and different methods to cheer him up. It wasn’t even Yunho-hyung’s fault in the first place. Carefully, Junsu types out a reply to all three of his friends;

_Yunho-hyung’s partially innocent here, I just got too caught up. Who’s up to see the World Cup with us?_

Placing his phone on the kitchen bench, the singer sighed to himself. The ringing of his doorbell caught him by surprise.

“Already?” Junsu whispered to himself, mentally cursing the paprazzi “I haven’t even thought of what to say” Junsu wondered briefly if saying ‘I got a stomach ache from laughing too much’ would cut it.

Looking through the peep hold, Junsu was surprised to not see the paparazzi out there, carefully he opened the door.

He was greeted by a charming smile.

“Su-“

“Yunho-hyung!?” Junsu gasped, too many emotions ran through him for him to distinguish. However the shorter man was blown back into reality when the older man took him into a familiar embrace.

Junsu wrapped his arms around the other as well, the words _kotoba wa iranai_ danced across his mind.

_I missed you._

Junsu’s phone vibrates again, alerting the owner of new text messages. All containing the same content.

_Of course we’re going to see the World Cup together_


End file.
